Eso
by Unloved person
Summary: No podía moverse. Cada esfuerzo por hacerlo, le quemaba por dentro, sentía la sensación de cosquilleo, como si miles de hormigas, caminaran por sus extremidades, dejando tras de sí, veneno que absorbía su piel e incendiaba sus entrañas con lentitud.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son correspondientes a mi persona, si no más bien a sus respectivos creadores de la compañía Nintendo.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y muerte de personaje.

Sin más que decir, disfruten, y las veo abajo (donde me permito hablar con más libertad).

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

Lo amaba. Como nunca podría haberlo hecho antes a alguien más. Y más sin embargo, su amante, siempre lograba ignorarlo.

A pesar de haber tenido una boda. Ansiosamente esperada por ellos dos.

Después de todo, habían hecho tanto, porque estar juntos fuese realidad. Él era un príncipe, es decir, ¿Un hombre de sangre azul, junto a otro, que mataba personas inocentes o no, a cambio de dinero?. Era incluso confuso.

La intención primordial del mercenario era asesinar al chico real, y algún día eso había cambiado, para desatar hacía él un fuerte e insensato amor.

Pero en cualquier momento, todo se había alterado hasta algún punto, y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

Todo era diferente, después de lograr estar juntos sin restricciones.

Ambos evitaban el tema. Ahorrarse la incomodidad del momento, y reprocharse el uno a otro, temas tan estúpidos y vagos.

Y más sin embargo, se amaban, Marth lo expresaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, y Ike, si, claro que amaba a su marido, pero el prefería guardárselo para si mismo, si no era estrictamente necesario decirlo, no había porqué. Además, el príncipe estaba conciente de su amor, ¿No?.

No. Esa era la respuesta. Lowell, dudaba. Cada momento, segundo, día a su lado, dudaba. Creía que al callar toda palabra de amor a su persona, era porque no existían, Ike, carecía de ellas, porque era falto de amor a él.

Pensaba una y otra, y otra vez, ¿Qué mal había hecho para que su marido, dejara de amarle como lo hacía antes?.

Poco a poco, estas dudas, comenzaron a enfermarlo.

Trabajar en los papeles reales, en los problemas de los pueblos bajo su poder, en los ejércitos. Era frustrante, y cansado. Cada día, más agotador. Y claro, pronto que le coronaran y fuera el rey de Altea oficialmente, el trabajo sería aún más destrozador.

Y así fue. Se vio sumergido en una fatigosa rutina. Cada vez, cansándose más por la decadente relación con su esposo. El papeleo, entrenar con el ejército, porque no podía darse el lujo de perder su estado físico de pelea, para una posible guerra. Y el espantoso clima, cambiaba sin razón aparente de un momento a otro.

Tanto estrés, sobre los hombros del ahora rey, le llevaron a una creciente enfermedad.

Y lo que había comenzado por agotamiento y una suave fiebre. Empeoró.

Sin saber cómo. La sangre del real, poco a poco, comenzó a drenarse sin explicación. Su cuerpo cada vez era más pesado y débil. Su piel palidecía cada segundo. Y su vida se acortaba sin reparo alguno.

No había nada que hacer. Marth Lowell, moriría. Y sería, por razones desconocidas.

Y más sin embargo, el chico era tan feliz. Su marido, el hombre al que tanto amaba, no se separaba ni un segundo de él. Solamente si su cuerpo se lo exigía. Pero, en cada momento en que él estaba consciente, ahí estaba Ike, tomándole la mano con delicadeza, mirándolo tristemente. De a ratos, se acercaba a depositar un suave beso en su frente, en sus mejillas, en sus labios.

Pero aunque el enfermo deseaba corresponder a las muestras de afecto, no podía. No podía moverse. Cada esfuerzo por hacerlo, le quemaba por dentro, sentía la sensación de cosquilleo, como si miles de hormigas, caminaran por sus extremidades, dejando tras de sí, veneno que absorbía su piel e incendiaba sus entrañas con lentitud.

Y finalmente, tras visitas de médicos, brujos, curanderos de distintos hogares con buenas reputaciones. Se hizo el anuncio oficial. Para mal del pueblo, su rey, no tenía esperanza de curarse, y sin remedios, moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

Un día, simplemente, estando entre los brazos de su marido, cerró los ojos en paz… Y dejó de respirar.

Ike, al notar que el movimiento de pecho de su amado había cesado. Se levantó, recostando al monarca con cuidado, tapando su rostro con la sábana que lo cobijaba, y comenzó a llorar.

Comenzó a lamentarse, el ahora viudo.

El funeral tuvo lugar en un cuarto escondido por debajo del castillo. Pocas personas asistieron, Ike, había pedido, que fuese privado. Lo más que se pudiese.

Un dolor terrible atravesaba su corazón, junto con la culpa y la impotencia. Había visto a su amado morir poco a poco, consumiéndose por razones inexplicables. Cayendo, sin remedio en los brazos de Hades.

Ahí estaba su cuerpo. En esa caja de madera fina, con tela escarlata de seda, en un impecable traje blanco. Y pálido, de piel grisácea.

Nadie, salvo el sacerdote, habló. Y en cuanto terminó, casi por inercia todos dirigieron su mirada hacía Ike, éste guardó silencio en respuesta. Por tanto, dos hombres de traje negro, optaron en seguir con la orden que se les había impuesto. Llevar el cuerpo del real, al incinerador.

Sin poder soportar más. Greil salió de ahí. Huyó a aquella habitación, en la que antiguamente dormían ellos dos.

Abandonaría el palacio, por supuesto. Sin su príncipe ahí, no había nada que lo atase a ese estirado mundo.

Miraba el techo. Preguntándose, donde estaría aquel joven. Si existiría un mundo lo suficientemente bueno para el descanso eterno del chico, porque, el cielo, no era lo que el merecía, un alma tan pura y buena, merecía algo mejor.

- ¿Joven Ike? ¿Me permite pasar?, el consejero me a pedido que cambie las sábanas.- preguntó con miedo una de las sirvientas.

Lyndis, creyó recordar Ike, era una de las chicas, que según Marth, solía jugar con él cuando era niño. Ella también debía estar sufriendo mucho.

- Adelante.- contestó con delicadeza. Sin levantarse del sillón rojo carmín junto a la ventana.

La mujer pasó, susurrando un "Con permiso".

- El señor Lowell está en un lugar mejor.- se atrevió a decir la dama.- Morir, fue una salvación a ese mal que lo aquejaba, le quitó ese dolor que consumió su vida.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Dios, fue amable y le liberó de ese mal. El rey debe estar donde se merece, y todo el bien que hizo en vida, debe estar siendo recompensado.- susurró, levantando con cuidado las sábanas, y una por una siendo doblada.

- Lo sé.- contestó secamente.- Él realmente mere…

- ¡Gyah!

Ike, al escuchar el grito aterrado de la mujer, se levantó y la encaró, por primera vez.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- L-la almohada, tiene sangre.- susurró aterrada.- Y es muy pesada.

Y era verdad, en la blanca cubierta de la almohada, había algunas manchas de sangre. Con curiosidad, Ike se agachó y la tomó entre ambas manos. Inmediatamente la dejó caer. Era verdad. Para ser un almohadón de plumas, era ridículamente pesada.

Fue hasta la pared, y tomó una de las espadas que adornaban ésta. Con un suave movimiento cortó a la almohada en dos. Inmediatamente, salieron plumas disparadas de la tela. Y algo rodó hasta sus pies.

Algo grande, del tamaño de un puño, con cabeza pequeña y patas pequeñas, grotesco y ligeramente peludo.

La mujer, Lyndis, echó un gritó y retrocedió algunos pasos.

Ike en cambio, con placer, atravesó al animal. Que chilló destrozándole los oídos. Y dejando brotar de a montones sangre de la herida recién hecha.

- Eso.- murmuró Ike.- Eso, mató lentamente a Marth… succionando su sangre en tan solo días… Eso…

Ike se dejó caer de rodillas. Y nuevamente dejó que las lágrimas cruzaran libremente su rostro sin ningún impedimento.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

Aviso importante: El tema del insecto chupa-sangre, es originaria de Horacio Quiroga, únicamente me he tomado prestado al animal para escribir esto, de ahí en adelante, todo es a mi imaginación.

Bien, eso ha sido todo.

Ahora, el animal mencionado al final, Horacio no explica que es, solo que se trata de un insecto que se encuentra en las plumas de las aves al no ser limpiadas adecuadamente. Sospechando, puede tratarse de un ácaro o una garrapata, por supuesto, estos animales no son de este tamaño, pero recordemos que es ficción, porque tampoco he visto un Marth. Ustedes sueñen con ver su insecto, yo sueño con ver a mi Marth…

Como siempre, no son obligatorios, pero agradezco con todo mi corazón de escritora los reviews.


End file.
